


Here In My Arms

by Norasimmer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasimmer/pseuds/Norasimmer
Summary: The Idea of having kids seemed odd to Zero at first.But after their most recent child, he doesn't think it's odd at all.





	Here In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarDragonStarFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragonStarFeather/gifts).

> Gift Work for Starfeather

The morning had started great in Zero's opinion. He got to have morning sex with X, after that a warm shower together, and then they were able to tickle their kids awake. Their newest baby, however, was still sleeping when X went to gently nudge him awake. So, they decided to put him in a baby sling on X's back. Zero managed the other kiddos, bringing the twins onto his shoulders while their oldest held X's hand. Breakfast was waffles and eggs, with milk. Their youngest woke to the smell of food and X helped feed him warm milk. After that, Zero got a request for a mission. So, he left to complete that.

...Or tried anyway."

"Daddy! Whew, you going?" Leviathan cried, trying to break out of her other fathers' hand. Fefnir joined her, however openly crying as he was more forceful to break out.

Zero felt his core tighten and he had to stop himself from "crying" as well. However, the teary faces of his kids and their chubby hands reaching out for him won out. Without another word, he was on his knees hugging his twins. "No, I'll have someone else take it!"

X chuckled from behind the kids. The baby of their 6 person family looked around at the world, while the oldest patted his sister's back softly.

"You can't. Signas will smack you if you don't go to the mission." he chided softly. 

Zero pulled back to look at his family. The twins were rubbing their eyes and sniffling. The baby was still looking and babbling as he spotted something he liked. The oldest was still over by X, huddled close like a bird. After a few more hugs and kisses, one longer and sweeter one for X, Zero waved back and ran off to do his mission. X sat there with the babies before bringing them back into the small apartment. 

"Alright. Fefnir and Levi," X began, putting his hands on his hips, while the twins looked up at him. "Your gonna help me make some lunch to take to the Navigators. Harpuia, you watch over your brother." 

As he talked, the twins began to cheer and run to the kitchen. X took that opportunity to take Phantom from his sling and help him down to the baby blanket. Harpuia moved over and sat down next to his baby brother and helped fixed some pillows. With that taken care of, X promptly went back over to the smaller kids and began to pick out the bread and add-ons. He figured a simple recipe was satisfactory and softly guided his kids to get all the things they needed. He let them cut the bread (with a safety knife, almost butter knife-like) and then let them pick which fruits would go to which Navigator. 

In the end, Alia got watermelon with a juice box. Layer got blueberries and some pineapple. Pallete got strawberries, but extra berries. 

When they all finished, X had Phantom in his arms. The other kids were carrying their lunch boxes for each Navigator. They had to take the elevator down to the Navigator floor, so X called for the lift. When it finally arrived and they opened, two rookie hunters stepping out before stopping and staring at the other 5. They did eventually move when Fefnir made a noise, however as the kids stepped in and X followed, he overheard them talking.

_"Who were they?"_

_"You haven't heard about Commander X and Zero?"_

_"What about them?"_

_"I heard they got married and even had kids."_

_"Those back there? Are they serious? That's so stupid-"_

X quickly tuned them out and joined his kids. As Levi pressed the button, X turned away to watch the elevator windows. He knew that people were still lost on their relationship and how they had progressed so far. Marriage was scarcely understood by them, but they had an idea. Kids though...

They more or less frowned on it. While a handful, like the Navigators, Signas and a few others, the rest of them constantly gossiped behind their backs. He and Zero were clever enough to not let the children hear them. But their worries and scorn weren't entirely lost on them. At least the base had good reason to be worrisome of children, considering their job and all and how it could always lead to their 'retirement'. Not to mention, children meant you became an easy target for an ambush or ransom.

X still remembered the night he and Zero made Harpuia. X had come home from a mission with children hostages. The Mavericks had hit some of them, the teacher was dead, and there was a child in a wheelchair with a gun to her head. X managed to save them all without any further injury to the children, but the fact that they had been harmed set X off. Zero would find him later that night in the bathroom, crying and whimpering. X doesn't remember all the details besides Zero holding him close, cooing him and then...they were on the bed, a cord between them, and X crying out. 3 days later when Zero suddenly collapsed during training, did they find out Harpuia had begun to incubate in the blonde. For the next two weeks, Zero was on vacation until the last 4 days where he could barely move. When the body was made off Harpuia's subconscious image, both of them were instantly in love. It went that way for the next three. Levi and Fefnir, a twin pair inside X, and then Phantom in Zero once more.

Despite the risks, neither of them regretted having them. These children were a blessing. And they _would_ lay down down their lives for them.

As the elevator stopped and opened the doors for them, the twins immediately ran out. X had to laugh as Harpuia stayed by his side and Phantom cooed happily. X knew the kids would be safe, considering most of the staff was just Navigator's who were socially awkward. As he stepped up to the command area, he could see Levi handing Layer her box and Fefnir handing Pallete hers. X walked up to Alia, just as the blond sighed and muted her coms before turning to him. Harpuia stepped up and shyly handed the box for her up to the other. With a warm smile, she would take it before patting his head. The bird like son ducked his head but bowed thankfully nonetheless and huddled back by X.

"Considering he grew inside Zero, he's surprisingly clingy." Alia would say with a small chuckle. X nodded and let Harupia hug his leg. Phantom made a noise and X helped him out of the sling before sitting down in the spare chair. He looked around as he saw the other girls eating their lunches. Alia started in on her own as well. The kids who could walk decided to move near the middle and play among themselves. X bounced Phantom on his leg while he watch them, and let the girls finish. 

X pondered for a moment before looking back to Alia. "Did Zero request a Navigator?" 

"He did. However, he shut off coms for a moment, and it's none of us. We can connect to him though, since I have S-level access." Alia said with a knowing smile. X flushed but nodded and motioned for his kids to come over. As Alia finished, she turned back to the computer and informed the other Navigator with Zero they would switch. When the channel connected, it took a moment before Zero's voice filtered in.

"_No hostile's. Proceeding forward._" The Warrior would say, followed by the sound of leaves rustling. 

Hearing their other dad's voice, the twins immediately shrugged together and whined. With a chuckle and a lending hand from Alia, the twins got up to her lap before tapping the screen, "Daddy! Daddy!" they would say in unison. 

After X helped Harpuia up and move closer, Alia pressed the com again and set it across X's feed and the kids. "Very good. Oh, there's someone you wants to say something to you, Zero." 

It took a moment before a questioning sound came from him. With a nod from X, the twins would inhale before yelling. "Daddy!!" 

The feedback fizzled a bit and almost stung to hear, but there was a happy laugh from the other end. 

"Hey! How are you all doing?" The blonde would ask. There was a collective "Good" before the twins started to babble, asking where he was, when he would back, what was for dinner, 'Are there any fishes?' from Levi. X laughed, the sound reaching Zero. 

"I'm out on a misson, sweetie. Sadly, there are no fish here, but I'll bring you back some flowers. There was a nice patch over here that I saw. Fefnir, you have to ask 'Mommy' about dinner, he decides it."

"Hey!" X quipped at the nickname Zero gave him. The blond laughed before asking Alia to cut off the feed between them for a moment, so he could only talk to X. 

When it was done, X waited a moment before asking. "How long do you plan to be?'

"Another 2 hours or so. This Maverick is good at tracking, and has been making different paths. Hopefully, I should only come back with some scratches." 

X hummed, a bit somberly. He hugged Harpy and Phan-Phan a bit tighter before he spoke mentally. "_Don't act irrational okay? Even if their scratches, I don't want the kids to get to worried._"

"_You_ don't want to be worried. But, I promise you X. I won't leave you like before. We'll have time to ourselves and our kids. We made them after all."

The reassurance put X's mind at ease a little bit more. He was still worried, but nodded anyway. He talked to Zero for a moment before asking Alia to reconnect them all back again. When she did so, Zero gave his goodbyes, told them to 'Listen to Mommy', which earned a threat of shaving from X and then cut off communications again. When lunch break was done, the kids gathered up all the lunch boxes and followed X as they waved and headed back upstairs.

* * *

Phantom was asleep when Zero returned an hour and 47 minutes later. Harpuia was reading on the couch, while Fefnir was asleep in the nest of pillows from earlier this morning. All the kid's helmets were off and X was sitting on the floor brushing out Levi's light chocolate hair. When Zero walked in, she beamed and stood up before running and hugging his leg, despite the large boot.

"Daddy! You home!" she cried. The green one looked up as he entered before going back to his book. Fefnir still slept and there was a small noise from Phantom before he quieted again in his swaddle. With Levi awake, Zero picked her up before kissing her forehead. She laughed happily as the other walked over to X, who stood up and held out his arms. Zero set the girl down before taking X's waist in his hand and pulling the other against him. X sighed happily as he wound his arms around the other's neck and leaned up into the following kiss. Levi covered her eyes with a squeak and the blond chuckled in the kiss.

"You're wearing my clothes..." he murmured, softly enough for only X to hear. The brunet nodded in return and kissed him again before pulling back a bit with a smile. 

The two stared at each other before X's hands moved to take off Zero's helmet. When it came off, the bangs fell down in front of Zero's eyes. With a rare smile, X brushed them back behind his ear cones before lightly smacking him.

"I am _not_ Mommy."

"But you have all the traits of one. Maternal, compassionate, strong willed, kind. You care very much and your quiet doting."

X pouted before Zero kissed him again and went into their room to get out of his armor. While he did that, X went to the small kitchen and began to prep dinner. A few minutes later, Zero joined to help him. 

Dinner was pasta with meatballs. The kids ate happily and made a small mess, while Phantom enjoyed cut up pieces of meatball. Zero ate like a horse, much to the stern look from X, eating damn near 3 bowls. However, the scene of them all eating made X's anger fade away. When they were done, Harpuia helped X with dishes while Zero bathed the rest of the kids. By the end of the night, all the boys besides Harpy were asleep and Levi was asleep on X's stomach. 

"Ouch..." Harpy said quietly, with Zero apologizing afterwords. The older blond was brushing out Harpy's hair, a nice blonde with brown roots, and making it all tidy. When it was done, Harpy hugged the other goodnight and then woke up Levi to help her to bed. When they went into their rooms, X sighed happily and stood, going over to the blond and settling down in his lap. Warm hands held X's waist while thin, yet powerful arms circled around Zero's torso. They cuddled there for a moment, enjoy each other.

"...I heard people gossiping again. About us. The kids."

Zero nodded, carding his fingers through the other's hair. He kissed lazily at X's neck, tipping the other's head back while X spoke. "I know they don't, _hah_, like the idea. But I wish they would just...keep it to themselves."

"People will talk. Reploids are just as similar to humans and they'll need something to talk about. All we can do is just make sure the kids don't hear it." the blond said, sucking slightly at the base of X's neck. The brunet shivered and gripped a hand in the blond locks spilling from his fingers. They held each other tighter, and X soon felt a cord going into the back of neck, a port hidden under his hair. Both of them gasped when Zero finally connected to X, and quickly X was sobbing softly. The Warrior held his partner, tightly, letting his mental presence encase X enough, he thought we would drown. It was suffocation, intimate and X couldn't tell where he began and Zero ended. 

They were _one_. In this hidden, expansive space. 

Comfort turned to pleasure and before long X was crying out, muted, thanks to Zero, and the blond was biting X so hard he drew blood. It took them awhile to come down from the high, both of their CPU's and systems trying to get back online correctly. When Zero kissed the Blue Bomber again, the brunet sighed and slumped against his partner.

"T-thanks...for muting m-me."

Zero chuckled and pulled the cable out. Both of them twitched with the connection ending, and yet...X could see a new file of Zero's in his systems. He flushed a bit before promptly deleting it. "Connecting is more extreme than our normal sex."

"Don't change the topic! We just Phantom, we aren't having another kid!" X pouted. Zero smiled cheekily and hugged the other, "Whatever you say...'Mommy'."

There was a slap, followed by an ow. Behind a partially closed door, a teeny chorus of giggles sounded. 

"Levi, Fefnir. Please sleep, before Dad and Papa come in."

The giggles quieted, before a following "Okie~".


End file.
